darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Crowcross
Description= }} Max has the element of Presence, and has not used currently used it. His current occupation is as a con man, taking people’s money with words and appearances. Appearance Max is 5'9” with an unassuming, overweight build. He has short, well kept hair with no beard, blue eyes and has a smile on his face most of the time, whether it be a cocky smirk or genuine smile. His outfit style is consistently a vest with nice pants and boots, though Max will dress as needed to impress someone in particular. Personality Max' s personality is one of natural deceit and white lies, however he has some more genuine attributes. When Max makes any genuine friends, he will try to keep them out of trouble, no matter how big of a lie he has to make. Max will not do anything for a friend that puts himself in direct danger unless it is within his best interests to do so, however. Max’s targets for conning are rich and usually worse people in his eyes. Max will not target anyone who is poor, partially because he believes the reward isn’t worth it and partially because the poor do not deserve it. Max is determined to see his goals to the end. To this end, Max is calculating and will not stop. Max is not easily distracted from a goal, especially a long term goal. Being a con man, Max loves money. Any opportunity he gets to make a plan to convince someone to give him their money, Max will take unless it is an extremely bad idea. However, Max is cocky and thus might take on a challenge too big for himself. Judging from his build and demeanor, Max is not a fighter and has not trained to fight. He finds violence to be a distasteful way of solving a problem aside from self defense, and is afraid of death. He does not want to witness any deaths and especially does not want to commit a murder. |-|Abitlities and Skills= Skills Speech Max is very good at communicating and has no social fears or pauses. He is able to carry himself and his voice well and appears confident in most social situations. Analyzation Max has a good sense of his surroundings and can calculate an approach to a situation in little time. His reading and writing skills are also good, and his number skills are adequate enough to not have much trouble with his job. Weaknesses Fighting Max has no experience in fighting due to avoiding bloodshed. Cockiness Max is a showboat and can sometimes show off too much, which can backfire badly. Weapons Max has had one weapon, a very simple knife which has seen no use. |-|History= Max was born in the small northwestern town known as Wintersberg, to Jacob, his father, and Samantha, his mother, and with a sister, Penelope. Growing up, Max had learned what he could, his mother constantly pushing him towards education. By the time he was 17 years old, Max knew enough to go out on his own, according to his parents. And he would have to. On a dark spot in the village’s history, a group of bandits who had been threatening the residents for a while had sprung to attack, pillaging and killing what they could. Max and his mother took shelter together, and were fortunate enough to survive. Penelope was attacked, but fortunately her attackers were fended off before she was too gravely injured to survive. Jacob, however, was not so fortunate, going down fighting with valor. Wintersberg survived that day, but the Crowcross family lost greatly. After the attack, at 19, Max eventually left to go out and find a way to survive outside of a small place, much to the dismay to Samantha, who still took the time to write a letter to keep him inspired that is kept in Max’s possession. Eventually, his new occupation would meet him outside of Ironberg. A man who knew of this ancient magic, a way to get anybody to do anything with your voice! How amazing this was to Max! Make money just by speaking it so? So, excitedly, Max talked to this man, August, and was lucky enough for August to take an interest. Soon he learned that while August was deceitful, he wasn’t *exactly* lying. There was a way to trick people by playing words up, using them together in certain ways, striking certain emotions. Making them believe what you say with no evidence to back it up. It took a long time, but Max got it down, and then came the advanced techniques. Proper dress in certain situations, appearance in general, and coming up with the most insane lies. Soon, Max was ready. His first target, somebody less fortunate in the world, bought into an artifact that was buried somewhere in Entherstia. Max was given a bit for his troubles, but it didn’t bring much satisfaction. This wasn’t very rewarding. However, another target followed. One that looked fancy, had nice clothes on. Max was a treasure analyst this time. It was easy to gain access to the man’s house by talking his way in. This was one of those rich fools who didn’t know any better. So it was easy to walk around casually, nabbing an occasional item while the man was none the wiser. By the time he was done, Max walked right back out and got away scot free for the time being. This time, it felt nice. A sizable haul and absolutely twisting someone this way was rewarding. Max would repeat this a few more times in different areas over the years, soon getting the money to dress nice and look the part of someone to trust, keeping groomed and clean. His physical appearance by this time also helped, having become noticeably fat and well-off. After hitting a few jobs, people were starting to get angry and began hunting for Max. Fortunately, with August’s help, Max was able to get to Seygahn without much trouble, where he’d be able to lie low for awhile and let things cool off with some of his hunters. |-|Relationships= Max takes relationships somewhat seriously, preferring to keep his friends close and enemies very far away. Friends Max’s friends so far include the bird assassin August and the elemental of Nerida. Max is far better friends with August, while he is friendly acquaintances with Nerida. Family Max’s family relationship is strained. Max’s mother is concerned for his health and wellbeing, and wants him to come home. His sister, Penelope however, doesn’t want Max back home and resents him for leaving them in a time of need. Enemies Aside from those made already, Max has no current memorable enemies. Gallery MaxComm.png|A commission done by Yellow_Hellion on Twitter. Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Presence Category:Mishot Era